Arthur Flemington
Arthur Flemington (Born 11 January 1984, Melbourne Australia) is an Australian actor, a producer, and a singer, who is best known in Australia with his roll as "Random Dude" in Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). He has only been in the Industry for nine years and UMHUC is the only show he has ever been in. He said he is leaving the show next year with John Harding, who will take on movies together. Career Flemington first came onto our screens in 2001, where he first usually acted on stage performances. In 2006, he later joined Jarradversalwcgw and Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). Since then, he has won many awards and will later go onto bigger TV series and movies. He originally came into music performances in 2001 - 2005. At only age 17 when he first came onto our screens, these plays were mostly located in Melbourne and Canberra, where he was always busy and had to repeat all the lines for all his plays he was doing during the time. In 2008, Flemington won four gold logies, as outstanding actor along with Mortimer Smoker, the main person of the series. Flemington later on won a JVWCGW award, which is highly unachieveable. Flemington is a musician also, with good guitar skills, he has been signed to play the guitar with famous musicians around the world. Flemington is expected to do this in 2012. Arthur actually also starred in L.E.G.O in 2003 as a guest star, who played as John Fitzharding. He was confused with it since the character he was portraying sounded like John Harding. While being in UMHUC, he has a rifle, which tells that he usually helps out Uncle Morty during wars against them with a massive shitload of an army. He will star in L.E.G.O in 2011 as well, as one of the main cast members and the head of a gang of Minpin Land. He also stars in advertisements about cars. Although he joined Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) in 2006, as Random Dude, he of course knows lots about cars and is also a very great car seller, bringing in millions of dollars all year round with Uncle Morty quited stunned. Flemington is currently touring around Australia from July - December, which shows his absences in UMHUC. Flemington is doing this to sell his product around Australia. He says he will return to UMHUC in February 2010 for his last appearance in the show. He says that it was a privlage being with UMHUC. Awards In 2004, he won the best new talent, as he was only in show business for three years. In 2006, he won the most outstanding actor with Uncle Morty, and won the JVWCGW award in 2010. He was also nominated, with over 12 nominations, he achieved six logie awards. He also won the latest actor in a TV show award, which has boosted Flemingtons confidence. He will later return to the 93rd Annual Logie award ceremony. Category:Australian Actors Future filmography Pickham - (2011) I am hot - (2012) References #Flemington enjoying his acting career - Retrieved 13 July 2008 #Profile: Arthur Flemington - Retrieved 16 July 2008 External links www.umhuc.biz.ly www.jvwcgw.biz.ly Category:Australian Actors